Baby Reaction
by Samyye33
Summary: Embarquez dans une aventure rocambolesque où les deux ennemis de toujours, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, seront ensemble pour s'occuper de quelque chose d'inattendu...un BÉBÉ! Mais Drago plus Harry plus un bébé nous donne...une équation du délire et une fanfic bien sympathique tout comme ses deux auteures! COÉCRITURE


**FICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS: Samyye33 et Fredou26 alias Les deux Folles bonnes pour l'asile!:)**

**Avertissement :** (Sam, les poings sur les hanches) :_C'EST UNE DRARRY__(Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter)__ ALORS HOMOPHONES PARTEZ! ALLEZ OUSTE!_

(Fred, en train de mourir de rire, se roulant par terre) _Hahaha! Sam! C'est HO-MO-PHO-BES! Pas homophones! _

**Note des Auteures****:** (Sam: Meeeuh oui, parce qu'on est deux!) (Fred en soupirant: Et c'est reparti!):

(Fred, toute enjouée) _Coucou tout le monde!_ (Sam) _Hola a todo el mondo! _ (Fred) _Sam, on est ni en Espagne ni au Mexique! Tu es ni une espagnole__ ni une mexicainne__, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? _(Sam) _No me comprendo Fredo! *Sam en train de rire et de se lisser sa fausse moustache d'espagnol*_ (Fred) _Un, je m'appelle Fred et deux__...__ Depuis quand as-tu une moustache!? Ne me dis pas que tu fais ta travestie façon espagnole/mexicaine*Fred regarde mieux* Vraiment Sam, je vois très bien que tu tiens tes cheveux sous ton nez, maturité 101._ (Sam) _Gâcheuse de fun! *Boude*_ (Fred, essayant de raisonner sa collègue) _Bon ok, je te demande qu'un peu de sérieux pour notre __F__anfiction. Ce n'est pas trop te demander, après tu pourras retourner à tes mariachis. _(Sam se défait de son costume d'espagnol et fait un gros clin d'oeil pas très discret à Marichou qui lit un peu plus loin) _Okeeeeey...Okeeey... Bon ben.. euh..hum.. en fait... Voilà, quoi!_ (Fred qui commence à être vraiment irritée de l'attitude de Sam, d'une maturité en dessous de celle d'un foetus)(Sam) _WTF?!_(Fred) _SAM! Concentre-toi! Je vais faire l'intro toute seule! En plus, avec notre discution, nous allongeons l'attente du lecteur! __(_Sam) _Okeeey d__'__abord! Bonjour à toi cher lecteur perdu dans les confins de Fanfic et dans l'infinité de l'internet.__Bon... on la fait cette intro ou pas__? _(Fred) _Je vais la faire, vite fait, bien fait... BONNE LECTURE! Voilà. _

(Cette fanfiction est une Drarry, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est consacrée au couple Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter et pour plus d'infos, vous n'avez qu'à lire!)

**Disclamer: **Mwhahahaha! Allons jeter un sort d'Oubliettes à J.K. pour qu'Harry Potter soit à nous! *Soupir de Fred* Sam...On peut pas faire ça. C'est contre la loi. Tu le sais très bien! *Sam avec des yeux de biche* Juste un tout petit! Alleeeeeez! *Fred exaspérée* Non Sam! *Maugrément de Sam* Ok...Ok J'abandonne cette idée...ou pas! *Sourire machiavélique de Sam digne de Voldemort*

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_PDV EXTERNE_

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine d'être entamé. Une ambiance oppressante, froide et silencieuse s'insinuait dans chaque maison, chaque rue, chaque école. L'ambiance qui régnait dans Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, reflétait bien la saison fraîche qu'était l'automne. Dans cette école, comme tous le savaient, entre les sorciers de certaines maisons se trouvaient une merveilleuse amitié; d'autres s'haïssaient, mais tout le monde connaissait la profonde aversion qui se faisaient sentir lorsque les Griffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvaient face-à-face...

Des bruits de bagarre provenant du couloir se faisaient entendre à travers tout le grand château. Les deux jeunes hommes concernés, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, reconnus pour être des ennemis depuis toujours, étaient en plein affrontement qui avait débuté, encore une fois, à cause d'un simple échange de noms, une petite joute verbale. Bien vite, les mots ne leur suffirent plus et ils en vinrent aux poings et aux sortilèges. Chacun sentait en lui une profonde haine envers leur adversaire. Ce n'était pas seulement une autre simple ''bataille'' Serpentard/Griffondor comme l'école en avait souvent eu l'habitude de voir durant des siècles. Entre ces deux jeunes hommes, il y avait une véritable animosité qui remontait à bien longtemps et qui n'allait sûrement jamais finir, une haine profonde et sans pareille. Pourtant, alors que tous deux étaient trop occupés à se battre, ils avaient complètement oublié le discours de Dumbledore, discours qui - comme leurs rappelait sans cesse le directeur depuis des semaines- était d'une importance capitale...

Soudain, Harry se pencha, évitant ainsi une droite venant du blond qui lui servait de pire ennemi. Les coups avait remplacé les sorts depuis belle lurette; il était bien vrai qu'un bon coup de poing bien senti faisait plus mal qu'un _Expelliarmus_ ou qu'un _Levicorpus. _Et défoulait beaucoup plus.Même si parfois...

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir des deux côtés. Chacun essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger et, en même temps, d'attaquer son adversaire. Soudain, sans laisser le temps à Drago de réagir, Harry lui jeta un sort qui fit allonger les cheveux blonds et qui fit pousser de longs poils blonds sur tout le corps de son ennemi. Harry ne put retenir son rire.

- «Potter!», rugit le jeune homme blond dont l'uniforme affichait les couleurs de Serpentard.

- «Oui le blond peroxydé?», répondit Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le visage de Drago se crispa de colère et son regard devint si menaçant qu'il aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui qui se trouvait à proximité. Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle et Harry n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant Malefoy. Celui qui avait survécu eut soudainement une envie incontrôlable de rire: il était si facile de faire sortir le Serpentard de ses gonds. Son rire resta coincé dans sa poitrine: le Serpentard venait de le frapper au ventre et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Le Survivant se mit à voir rouge, il balança violemment son poing dans l'épaule de Drago mais celui-ci le retint et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, celui de Drago où de longs poils blonds commençaient à disparaître, signe que le sort s'estompait.

Drago tenta de prendre le dessus, tandis que le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair avait la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser faire, mais tous deux, étant de force égale, Harry n'eut un avantage que durant un court moment. Soudain, un revirement de situation inattendu surprit l'Élu.

Il se retrouva plaqué sur le mur, le torse de Drago plaqué contre lui, ses deux poignets fermement retenus au-dessus de sa tête par le blond. Le coeur du Survivant manqua un battement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son rival sur son visage, se rapprocher peu à peu de sa joue. La situation était de plus en plus embarrassante et l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes devenait de plus en plus électrisée. Les joues complètement rouges et le souffle court sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, Harry se débâtit, sans succès, tentant désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpentard. Par contre, dans la tête de Drago, le blond était complètement en état de choc. _Qu'est-ce-que Potter fait à se frotter sur moi comme une pucelle en chaleur? __... __Potter est une pute__!__?_

Drago jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent emprisonné par nul autre que lui-même, celui-ci, se frictionnant toujours contre lui. Drago se mit à ressentir une vague de chaleur en lui qu'il connaissait très bien. _Non, non, non je ne ressens aucune attirance envers Potter__! NON!_

Le souffle court, Harry tenta une fois de plus de se défaire de la prise de Drago. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement qui fit frissonner Harry. Sans qu'il ne rendre compte, le front de Drago s'était appuyé contre le sien et la respiration d'Harry se fit encore plus haletante. L'atmosphère qui entourait les deux adolescents se chargea de magie. Tous deux commencèrent à se sentir de plus en plus tendus. Le souffle de Drago caressait doucement le visage d'Harry, le rendant de plus en plus fou. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste qui n'échappa pas à son assaillant. Drago fixa un instant les lèvres de sa Némésis- oh combien désirables. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Les yeux d'émeraudes d'Harry disparurent derrière ses paupières. Drago avança sa tête, lentement, doucement avec un regard plus que lubrique sur le garçon dans ses bras. Harry, complètement déboussolé, sentit son coeur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu. Son esprit était ailleurs et ses pensées concentrées sur le jeune blond qui était sur le point de l'embrasser. Le souffle du Serpentard caressait ses lèvres et Harry pouvait déjà goûter l'haleine de menthe de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent qu'ils avaient atteint le paroxysme du désir lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, s'effleurant seulement.

Des bruits se firent entendre et des élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, le discours étant terminé. Drago se décolla rapidement d'Harry avec un grognement de frustration. Harry, tant qu'à lui, pantois, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, était très embarrassé.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa un regard lumineux chocolat: celui d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci souriait assez drôlement, elle avait un air moqueur sur le visage et elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes. Harry se sentit rougir et il faillit pouffer de rire lorsqu'il vit la teinte rosée sur les joues et la mine perdue de Malefoy.

Hermione se rapprocha tout en regardant les deux garçons avec un air malicieux qu'Harry n'appréciait guère.

- «Alors, on rate le discours pour se bécoter?», dit-elle, sur le point de rire.

Un "NON!" sonore se fit entendre. Le Griffondor et le Serpentard avaient crié ce "NON!" si fort que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et posèrent leurs regards sur eux. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement, soudainement gênés. C'est alors que Drago parla, reprenant une expression de glace, ne voulant pas avoir l'air faible, brisant ainsi le silence étouffant qui régnait autour des trois étudiants.

- «Pourquoi tu me regardes Granger? Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves une quelconque attirance envers ma personne?»

- «Excuses-moi Malefoy, mais je ne fais pas que te regarder toi, je VOUS regarde.», répondit-elle, avec la même hilarité que tout à l'heure.

- «Vous?»

Là, c'est Harry qui parla. _Vous? _Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée , mais c'était quoi ce délire!?

Drago eut un frisson de dégoût et s'éloigna considérablement de son ennemi qui, lui aussi se serait bien éloigné s'il n'était pas collé au mur où, il y avait une minute de cela, un Malefoy le retenait fermement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, ce qui lui donna, soudainement, une envie de vomir contrairement à il y a un instant. Harry secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de chasser la pointe de désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ennemi.

- «Malefoy?»

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers Hermione et celle-ci continua:

- «Tu devrais aller demander à tes copains en quoi consistait le discours de Dumbledore, parce que, crois-moi, c'était très important.», lâcha Hermione en laissant dévier son regard amusé sur les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

- «Tu te soucie de moi maintenant Grangie?», répliqua-t-il, puis, le jeune homme blond jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry, qui était toujours aussi rouge, et partit.

* * *

_PDV Harry_

* * *

J'étai vraiment troublé, mais Hermione s'approcha et me changea les idées en me parlant du discours. Elle m'expliqua que le Ministère de la Magie avait instauré un cours de Mise en contexte familial avec la nouvelle professeure, Lola Primadonna. Le cours consistait à créer un bébé en couple pour ensuite l'élever au courant de l'année et de vivre, en un peu moins intense, l'expérience d'être parent.

- «Un vrai bébé?» Demandais-je à son amie, perplexe.

- «Oui Harry, un vrai bébé!» S'exclama gaiement Hermione, rêveuse.

- «C'est en équipe de deux?» La questionais-je, curieux.

- «Oui...Il ne faut pas que je t'explique comment on fait des bébés, j'espère. je peux juste te dire que c'est par deux.»

- «Attends un peu, il va falloir FAIRE un bébé, tu veux dire FAIRE comme FAIRE?», Me mis-je à paniquer.

- «Oui, avec une potion.», me répondit-elle, déconcertée, avant de poursuivre, «À quoi tu pensais? ... Oh! ... Hahahahaha!»

- «Haha! Ouf! Tu m'as fait peur! Je ne veux pas FAIRE un bébé avec n'importe qui, surtout pas de la manière, euhm, naturelle. Donc, tu es avec qui?», lui répondis-je avec une pensée sur le fait que je n'aurais sûrement jamais d'enfants aux vues de mon attirance envers la gente masculine et que ce cours allait consistué ma seule expérience en tant que parent.

- «Avec Ron!», dit-elle d'un ton rêveur en rougissant.

- «Je m'en doutais! Vous êtes enfin ensemble et vous allez avoir un bébé...Le Ministère veut que l'on soit vite en affaire!»

Ma réplique nous fit bien rire. Nous avons ensuite discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lâche un cri.

- «'Mione, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?», dis-je d'un ton paniqué.

- «Oh non! Je suis en retard pour mes études!»

Découragé, je lui répondis qu'elle en faisait trop, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Nous montâmes alors dans notre salle commune. Hermione passa devant Ron et celui-ci l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses bécotages pour l'instant. Ron bouda, marmonnant qu'Hermione préférait ses livres et son étude à lui. Je m'approchai pour lui faire comprendre qu'il agissait d'une manière enfantine ce qui eut pour effet le contraire de ce que je voulais. Je m'attendais à ce que Ron rit de ma blague et que l'on puisse parler tranquille de notre journée, mais non, il comprit de travers et le prit mal. Il prit dix minutes à comprendre que c'était une plaisanterie. _Sacré Ron!_

* * *

_PDV Externe_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, les deux étant en couple et ensemble pour le "projet bébé". Les trois sorciers avaient discuté du discours et Drago leur disait de ne pas s'en faire parce que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore de coéquipière, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, car il était certain que le lendemain, toutes les filles seraient à ses pieds pour être en équipe avec lui. _Quoi que, __p__ensa-t-il, malgrés sa bisexualitée, il aurait préféré être en équipe avec un garçon. Surtout un certain Griffondor aux cheveux entremêlés, au regard émeraude et aux joues rouges..._ Drago secoua la tête. Décidément, Potter lui avait cogné bien fort sur la caboche._Pfff...Désirer Potter...Et puis quoi après?_

Puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, du côté des Griffondors et du côté des Serpentards, tous et chacun allèrent se coucher, impatients pour la journée du lendemain. Mais, un certain Griffondor et un certain Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas été présent dans la Grande Salle au moment du discours, ne savaient pas à quel point ce petit discours qui paraissait sans importance allait changer leurs vies à jamais.

* * *

**Blablabla des Auteures: **

(Fred) _ALOOOOOOOOOOOOORS? C'était comment? Vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré, __apprécié, __haït__,__ trouvé fantastique, formidable, merdique? J'attends votre avis avec impatience! Aloooooors? J'attends pleins de reviews, pleins pleins, pleins de reviews! Waaaaaah! *Fred chantonnant*_

(Sam qui parait plus que désespéré) _Mari__c__hou! Appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique, j'pense que ses pilules font plus effet! Et toi Fred... Calme-toi! Relaaaaxe! Chill down Bro!_(Fred paraît choqué et au loin on entend Marichou déguisée en mariachi courir à en perdre haleine pour aller chercher les comprimés magiques de Fred) _Cours Marichou, coooooours! J'ai besoin de toi et de mes comprimés arômatisés aux substances dont je ne dirai pas le nom _(AVERTISSEMENT: Aucun comprimés ou quelconques drogues n'ont été utilisé pour écrire ce texte. Les auteures ne sont sous aucunes substances ilicites ou illégales. Merci.)

(Sam, soupirant) Bon ben sinon... laissez-nous des reviews! :)

On vous aimes fort,

Sam et Fred vos deux auteures préférées! (Fred) Plus de reviews vous nous laissez, plus de danse avec les mariachis nous ferons et donc plus de Drarry nous écriront! Marchiii!


End file.
